An exemplary fluid sprayer includes a portable airless paint sprayer having a pumping unit for pumping paint supplied from a paint source, such as a paint container. In one instance, the pumping unit is driven by an electric motor to supply a flow of pressurized paint to an output nozzle or tip of a spray gun. The output nozzle or tip has a particular shape and size to generate a desired spray pattern. Other types of fluid sprayers include air-driven or air-assisted devices. For example, some types of paint sprayers employ compressed gas, usually air compressed by an air compressor or turbine, to atomize and direct paint particles onto a surface.
Many painting applications require user mobility and necessitate portability of a paint source, such as a paint container. Some application examples include, but are not limited to, painting an exterior of a building, painting interior walls and ceilings of a building, painting or staining a deck or fence, to name a few.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.